


Мальчики со спичками

by Quisty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку R1.19 с сообщества fma kink: "Рой/Хавок или Хавок/Рой.<br/>Джин-тоник, тайна, ни слова вслух о любви, NC-17".<br/>(в результате рейтинг R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики со спичками

Каждую пятницу в районе восьми фрау Марта в последний раз проходится влажной тряпочкой по всем поверхностям в своей маленькой опрятной гостиной, зачем-то расправляет покрывало на софе и ждет звонка в дверь.  
Каждую пятницу она нервно вздрагивает, услышав этот мелодичный звон, накидывает пальто, подхватывает вышитый бисером ридикюль, в последний раз проходится пуховкой по выцветшим скулам, покрытым тонкой сеточкой морщин, и покидает свой дом, чтобы вернуться только через сутки.  
Каждую пятницу она опускает ключи в протянутую к ней ладонь в белой перчатке и спешит к подруге – пить чай и беседовать о театре, моде и политике.  
Фрау Марта умеет молчать, и никогда не пыталась выяснить, кто этот хмурый мужчина в серой шинели с поднятым воротником, который однажды появился в ее жизни и попросил сдать комнату до утра.  
Тогда тоже была пятница, под глазами у него были синяки, и от него несло виски, керосином и чем-то еще – чем-то, что фрау Марта не могла впустить в свою маленькую опрятную жизнь. Она оставила в его распоряжении весь дом, потому что от этого человека исходило ощущение опасности, и малодушно сбежала к старинной подруге, а на следующий день протрезвевший и ставший на порядок приятнее в общении гость извинился перед ней, предложил компенсировать неудобства и, смущаясь, попросил разрешения иногда пользоваться ее гостеприимством.  
Вот так и вышло, что по пятницам фрау Марта оставляет свой маленький опрятный домик в полном распоряжении своего гостя – и уходит, не перемолвившись с ним даже словом.  
Она не знает, зачем ему это. Может быть, он водит сюда девушек и врет, что это дом его старушки-матери? Или просто ему нужно место, где никто не найдет и не потревожит? Или он пытается спрятаться, отгородиться от внешнего мира за нарядными наличниками и выкрашенной зеленой краской дверью? От своего мира – в нем явно не было гераней на окне, кошачьих мисок, вязания и редких походов в театр. О нет, фрау Марта слишком хорошо знает, чем живут такие люди. А если ей и хочется забыть – напоминают. Черными, блестящими, будто лакированными боками горбатых автомобилей с тонированными стеклами. Синим сукном и стальным блеском часов на цепочке. Едва заметно оттопыривающимся под мышкой пальто. И равнодушными, безжизненными взглядами.  
Нет, фрау Марта не позволяет двум мирам столкнуться открыто. Она торопится оставить своего гостя одного, цокая каблучками старомодных "лодочек" по влажной мостовой. Оставить его дела, его войну и его тайны.  
***  
В гостиной жарко, камин пылает не хуже рождественского костра – пожилая леди, конечно, мила, но иногда склонна переусердствовать. Убавить тягу – одна секунда, простое движение, но вместо этого он скидывает шинель, опускается перед камином на колени и неловко вытаскивает щипцами еще не занявшиеся поленья, складывая их на специальную решетку. Ему не хочется портить уют этого дома алхимией. Хотя рассказать кому – засмеют: Огненный Алхимик, полковник Рой Мустанг, чертыхаясь, воюет с чересчур натопленным камином при помощи щипцов и кочерги.  
Он возится с сыплющими искры полешками, а за спиной хлопает входная дверь, и Мустанг так и застывает в нелепой позе, стоя на коленях, чутко прислушиваясь к чужим шагам, как хищник в ожидании добычи.  
Скрип половиц, шорох куртки, вдох.  
\- Ну и парилка здесь у тебя, дым коромыслом.  
Забытые щипцы с почти стеклянным звоном падают на пол. Три шага, которые можно пройти так по-разному.  
Вскинуться, подобраться, броситься вперед звериным прыжком, заранее отводя руку назад, распрямившейся пружиной ударить врага – под дых, в лицо, и снова в живот – экономно, профессионально. Безучастно.  
Не торопясь выпрямиться, отряхнуть колени, подойти медленно, будто танцуя, облизнуть внезапно пересохшие губы, зарыться ладонями во взъерошенные волосы, целовать – долго, самозабвенно, смакуя каждую секунду.  
Или – и то, и другое, ярость и нежность, сплавленные воедино. Рывок, удар… Прижать к стене, не давая опомниться, сшибая с шифоньера изящные вазочки с мумифицированными останками цветов, и пуговицы уже разлетаются под пальцами, тоскливым стаккато оплакивая свое пуговичное горе. Сильнее, сильнее, почти кусая неподатливые губы, вжимаясь коленом в чужую промежность, цепляясь потертым шелком перчаток за металлическую пряжку ремня – слишком быстро, слишком жестко, опять что-то рвется – ткань? Или?..  
Ловить уголком губ чужую усмешку невыносимо, и Мустанг зажмуривается до боли, терзая упрямый ремень, лишь бы не видеть, не видеть…  
Им не нужны слова и взгляды – привычные движения все скажут сами за себя. Нелепое вальсирование по комнате заканчивается на жалобно скрипнувшей под двойным весом кушетке, и почему-то он снизу, и неловко вывернутая рука оказывается плотно прижатой к боку, и оба они на секунду замирают в зыбком подобии равновесия, глядя в глаза друг другу.  
А потом Рой сам переворачивается на живот, и вздрагивает от ощущения горячего дыхания на своей шее, и нетерпеливо двигает бедрами, кусая губы, и стонет уже в голос, когда чужие пальцы смыкаются вокруг его члена.  
Поцелуй под лопатку, невыносимо медленное, тягучее проникновение, рвущиеся с губ ругательства, никак не найти ритм, а перед глазами пляшет веселенькая расцветочка обивки, и полковник Мустанг бесстыдно выгибается навстречу любовнику, и раздвигает ноги шире, наслаждаясь каждой секундой близости.  
Пот заливает глаза, в бок впивается резной деревянный подлокотник, но плевать, плевать, пока они оба плавятся в этом пожаре, еще чуть-чуть – и посыплются искры, ну же!..  
Рой зажмуривается, позволяя сладкой судороге скрутить тело, и затихает. Его партнер сипло, напряженно дышит, толкается еще несколько раз, и, вскрикнув, тоже кончает, без сил прижимаясь к спине любовника.  
\- Слезь с меня, – ворчит Мустанг, бездумно следуя взглядом за маятником стоящих в углу часов.  
Тик-так. Время и не думает замедлять свой ход.  
\- Если ты соизволишь пошевелить задницей, места хватит нам обоим.  
\- Вот я и говорю – слезь с меня.  
Они так легко переходят на "ты", оказавшись под ненадежной защитой беленых стен и резных ставень. Так легко отрекаются от привычных правил – как будто перешагнув порог, можно оставить за ним долг, звания, положение в обществе…  
Мустанг вспоминает, как водил сюда девушек – случайные встречи в барах, случайный коктейль, случайный секс в качестве достойного завершения вечера.  
Ему становится страшно, потому что он не может вспомнить, когда кончились девушки и начался Хавок.  
Вот он сидит по-турецки на полу у кушетки, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, и прикуривает от вытащенного из камина уголька, ерошит и без того растрепанные светлые волосы, а Рою мучительно хочется чтобы он молча встал и ушел. Или хотя бы не смотрелся здесь так… уместно.  
Как будто это навсегда – потрескивание дров в камине, тиканье часов, и сигаретный дым, свивающийся в воздухе причудливой спиралью. Полковник Мустанг знает: нет ничего опаснее привычки.  
Одним движением соскользнуть с кушетки, оседлать бедра любовника, вынуть из дрогнувших пальцев недокуренную сигарету и безжалостно раздавить ее о дорогой паркет.  
\- Что… ты?.. – выдыхает Джин, но Рой не дает ему закончить, целует долго и самозабвенно, а потом отстраняется и с усмешкой говорит:  
\- Ты бы побрился, лейтенант.  
Хавок машинально проводит ладонью по щеке, и Мустанг смеется, низко и хрипловато. У поцелуев горький вкус табака и алкоголя – кажется, джин с тоником, решает Рой, и, пряча ухмылку, тянет:  
\- Джи-ин, - он ждет, пока голубые глаза удивленно расширятся, и обводит рукой окружающий их интерьер, - знаешь, кто будет убирать весь этот бардак?  
\- Догадываюсь, - щурится Хавок, и внезапно опрокидывает его навзничь, нависает сверху, и отблески пламени из камина танцуют на его широких плечах, и полковник Мустанг на время решает, что не все вредные привычки одинаково вредны.  
Маятник часов равнодушно качается туда-сюда, с убийственной точностью отмеряя секунды.  
***  
\- Сам доберешься или тебя подбросить?  
\- Куда подбросить? В штаб? А ты не боишься, что у наших коллег возникнут закономерные подозрения?  
\- Например, что мы возвращаемся с разнузданной гулянки?  
\- Ну, что-то типа того.  
\- Убил бы того, кто придумал субботние дежурства.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что не приходится работать в воскресенье. Ну, я пошел?  
\- Джин…  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, ничего. Иди. Ах, да, я хочу чтобы к моему появлению в кабинете на столе стояла чашка горячего крепкого кофе.  
\- Да, сэр! Конечно, сэр! Чего еще желаете, сэр?  
\- Прекрати паясничать.  
\- Я что, похож на твою секретаршу?  
\- Почти. Не хватает только одной детали.  
\- Какой же?  
\- Мини-юбки!  
\- Рой!!!  
\- Да?  
\- Нет, ничего…  
\- Иди сюда.  
\- А как же штаб?  
\- Подождут.  
***  
В субботу вечером фрау Марта возвращается домой. Забирает ключ, который, как и условлено, ее гость оставляет в цветочнице на подоконнике, неодобрительно качает головой, глядя на повявшие за сутки герани. Находит в дальнем чулане откочевавшего подальше от незнакомых людей кота, брезгливо морщится и распахивает все окна, чтобы проветрить комнаты от табачного дыма.  
Потом она пьет чай с молоком, вздыхает, и думает о том, что у нее мог бы быть сын в таком же возрасте, который тоже водил бы девушек в дом какой-нибудь старушки.  
Фрау Марта удивленно смотрит на вазочки с шифоньера – абсолютно целые, но еще _помнящие_ момент падения на пол. Подмечает не до конца стертые меловые линии на полу. И думает, что, пожалуй, эта пятница была последней. Ей не хочется больше пускать чужой мир в свою жизнь.  
Она бережно проводит пальцами по вытершемуся бархату неприметной шкатулки, приоткрывает крышку, опасливо заглядывает внутрь.  
Луковица карманных часов ничуть не изменилась за последние тридцать лет – все тот же тусклый металл и та же символика.  
Одно фрау Марта знает точно – ее сын никогда не стал бы государственным алхимиком.


End file.
